Universe Story
by Leadx
Summary: The story of an powerful and energized-kid who happily lives on a peaceful planet, but that is about to change. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: My biggest story ever written! Translated to English from Dutch, after I get through the new intro it'll take a while to translate because the dutch story has parts in it containing my very old-11 year old writing style of May 2004. Enjoy this story and don't forget to leave your thoughts.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Dragonball Z or any other crossover games/books that'll appear later. Only the main characters that don't appear in the shows.**_

* * *

__It's the year 4,999,999,980: On a far away planet named Planet Power a boy called Micha was born. That boy had hidden powers, so powerful that he was sent away from Planet Power when he was just one year old on September 23rd, 4,999,999,981 to a far, far planet called Planet Flower. The planet itself was gigantic beautiful with very peaceful people living there and Micha would grow up to be a giant hero of the Universe.

It's now the year 4,999,999,983 and Micha is three years old now and started by himself to train his powers which he discovered thanks to someone on Planet Flower, his master, his teacher who sees a lot of potential in him. Micha is now running through a gigantic field with a turtle shell on his back of 100 kilo's (220lbs). His master looked at him with eyes that could've fell out of his head at any moment. He was very surprised as well by what he saw. ''That is just.. unbelievable.'' He said as he followed the boy using his eyes, yet it wasn't an easy task to do so, ''And that on three years old!'' Micha came at a ravine and jumped easily over it, he landed on his feet on the other side and looked at his master with a gigantic smile plastered on his face. ''I am fast or am I not master?'' Shouted Micha. His master smiled. ''Ofcourse you are my boy!'' He shouted back and looked into the sky, ''Who knows what he will accomplish.'' He whispered to himself and looked at Micha again who ran to the woods in front of him.

Micha was running farther and farther into the woods and became faster and faster with every passing second. A tiger close to Micha saw him and ran after him, Micha looked behind him and saw the tiger which caused him to panic, ''AAH! A tiger!'' Yelled Micha frightened, he jumped into the sky and to his surprise was now floating in the air that caused him to look around very surprised, he saw the entire woods and behind him the field where his master should stand on, only it was very far now, ''Master!'' Micha yelled very loud. He leaned forward and fell face forward as he was suddenly up-side-down. He wanted to cry but immediately remembered of the past that was whispered into his ear as a baby that he shouldn't cry no matter how tough things could get! Micha concentrated himself and swung himself up again and he was looking straight forward again, when he was above he laughed very happily afterwards flying forward to the field where his master was.

His master began walking to the village when Micha disappeared in the woods, ''That boy has a bunch of energy and powers, it wouldn't surprise me if he will be known through the entire universe.'' Was he thinking while he walked and enjoyed the nice Summer sun. ''MASTER!'' He heard behind him, he stopped walking and turned around seeing Micha flying to him. ''Micha! My boy! You're flying!'' Said his master as Micha landed in front of him and nodded with a gigantic grin on his face. ''Yes Master Jong! I know! I just jumped into the sky and I .. was.. FLOATING!'' He said very excited and hyper, his master chuckled about it, no matter how strong he'd become he'd always keep his childish side within him what would make him an unique hero. He looked at the shield on his back and pointed at it. ''My boy, get that shield off your back and look how fast you are then.'' Said Master Jong. The boy slowly looked at his back seeing the dark blue turtle shell still on his arms what surprised him very much because he was as light as a feather and thought that he already had it off.

Micha removed the shell with his hands as the shell flew with a large bam on the ground. Micha ran around his master in small circles and was so fast that he couldn't be seen by him. ''Wow!'' Said Micha as he stopped running. He was very surprised and happy. He looked into the sky and ducked as far as he could only using his knees, afterwards he launched himself into the sky as fast as he could and he was so fast and came so high that his master had a very hard time following him with his eyes.

When Micha nearly reached the clouds he stopped jumping and floated at that height. He could see his small village from far and the free nature around it, ''I wish that my master could see this beautiful view.'' Said Micha quietly to himself when he looked down at his master, Micha waved but didn't really realize that he wouldn't be able to see it, so he wanted to try something else: He wanted to fly AS FAST as possible!

He concentrated himself on a point in his body and caused his powers that are buried deep within him to become bigger. He got an aura around him and concentrated himself even more as he blasted away as fast as light over his village and anything else.

Micha's master was standing on the grass and saw that he disappeared in the sky, ''I wonder where he is flying to.'' He asked himself, not worried or anything, he just looked around calmly and waited for his return and he was right. After a few seconds something with an aura around itself flew very fast towards him and a trail that was behind him. It got lower and lower and when it was insight he saw as he expected, Micha. He landed in front of his master and looked at him as his aura disappeared completely.

''Master! I can fly very fast! DID YOU SEE?'' Asked Micha very excited as he looked at the grass path leading to his village. ''Indeed I did, my boy.'' Answered his master, patting him on the head with his hand, ''You will accomplish much more than the average people, Micha.'' As he removed his hand from his head and smiled as they both walked into the direction of the village again.

When they arrived, Micha was immediately greeted by a little girl his age, she embraced him what caused him to blush. Master Jong saw that and chuckled very softly. They let go of each other and looked in their eyes. ''Hello Crystal.'' Said Micha as he smiled at her, she returned the smile but didn't notice Micha was blushing as he was hiding it. ''Hey there, our fighter!'' She said sarcastically, hitting him on the arm playfully. They shared a laugh, entered the village and got into a house that was Micha's current home.

They sat on a large table and both got their evening dinner. As always, Micha received 50 plates in front of him that he ate within ten minutes and still had a place left for dessert, ''Micha, I sure wonder since I first saw you eating, how can you eat at that speed and .. that amount?'' She asked, little unsure if it was the right way to put it. She looked at Micha who had his head buried in his 54th plate that he received again. He lowered his plate, swallowed the food and smiled. ''I have no idea, I always have an enormous hunger and just eat until I'm stuffed!'' He answered with a gigantic smile on his face when he continued eating on a fast speed that would make a normal human like you and I very sick.

When Micha finished eating, he and Crystal exited the house while running. He ran to the other exit of the village and after a few miles he stopped with Crystal who could keep up very easily because he didn't went very fast anyway. ''Crystal, do you want to see something cool I discovered today?'' Asked Micha to Crystal with a smile, she just nodded, ''Hold my hands.'' She looked at him with a weird expression but did what he asked and immediately felt the grip getting a little tighter so she wouldn't fall for what he wanted to show. It felt comfortable and gave a feeling that she never wanted to loose, Micha had a very strong grip for a three year old (Almost four) and was serious and childish at the same time.

Micha smiled and began to float, he somehow felt becoming more and more nervous when they got higher and higher into the sky as the wind was getting a little stronger. Crystal looked over the nature and was very surprised that there was no sea visible as far as her eyes could reach. This was surprising because she always smelt the fresh sea air that made her day right again, ''Micha! How do you fly?'' Asked Crystal to Micha, his smile got brighter, he wanted to answer but something happened that was not expected at all by him and never thought of happening, from far was an explosion!

''What is that sound, Micha?'' Asked Crystal when she looked into the direction of the sound, she never heard an explosion in her life and it was very new to her. However, Micha felt danger approaching so he quickly lowered himself with Crystal and released her hands, he wanted to fly away to see what it was but was pulled back by Crystal, ''What are you going to do?'' She asked worried as he looked into her eyes. ''I am going to look what it is!'' He answered, about to fly away but Crystal couldn't accept that, she swallowed something, ''Be safe.'' Micha looked at her for a couple of seconds and blasted away, a tear rolled down her cheek as he faded away in the distant, ''I'll see you again.'' After she said that, she mysteriously disappeared.

Micha flew for a couple of seconds over the entire planet but couldn't find where the explosion came from. He went back to the village and landed on the ground, suddenly he looked into the sky and saw someone floating with his right hand aimed to the village. He looked closer and saw it was someone he had never seen before. He was childish small, though bigger than Micha, around 1,50meters, had black eyes with red pupils, white pants with a black belt that had a golden symbol with a black 'M' in the middle of it. He had no shirt and you saw his entirely muscular white stomach. On his head he had some sort of antenna of some sort what had exactly the same skin color and he had a wicked grin on his face that if you see that from close, you'll never forget it.

Someone of the village, his master saw him as well and was in panic because he somehow recognized the creature from somewhere. He instantly looked at Micha. ''My boy! Flee while you still can!'' His master told when the creature's hand began to glow and a red ball with a extremely loud zooming sound started to appear, he released it but Micha couldn't allow it to hit the ground so he made one of his own that he actually couldn't control and threw it at that ball causing it to fly out of the planet and an gigantic explosion occurred. The creature had his head turned to the sky, looking at it until the light vanished and afterwards looked at Micha with a wicked grin.

The creature disappeared and appeared in front of the little boy. First the creature looked down, then to Micha's master when he started to grin once again. The biggest fear of the little boy became reality when the creature punched his master in the face with extreme force, causing him to fly into a house and afterwards he blew the house up. Micha was extremely sad when he looked at the burning house and the other burning houses, it was looking very hopeless and confusing for the little boy. The remaining citizens tried to run from the little destructive creature. The creature looked in front of him to Micha and grinned again, he always grinned and Micha couldn't take that anymore. However, he became confused when the creature aimed his flat hand into the sky and it started to glow golden and extremely a lot of rays flew out of his hand and into the sky, going to the ground and killing every one of the citizens in the village except from the little boy.

The creature got his hand down when he looked at Micha who was at the verge of breaking into tears. He started to laugh very evilly and very loud when he screamed very loud and earthquakes destroyed the village, he stopped screaming and looked at the boy again who had his arms spread and eyes closed, ''KILL ME ALREADY! I have nothing to lose now!'' He screamed very seriously and saddened by the fact he lost everyone. He was ready to die, here and now so he could join Crystal and his master and all his other friends, the creature aimed his hand at the boy as it started to glow.

He stood there for a few minutes but nothing happened, nothing at all. He slowly opened one eye and looked at the creature who still had his hand aimed at him with the red ball. Micha fully opened his eyes and looked at him very seriously and angry, his grin was still present. ''Didn't you hear me? KILL ME!'' Yelled Micha to the creature who now aimed his hand with the ball towards the sky, so from Micha but didn't threw it. He turned around and released the ball, causing it to fly towards the other side of the planet.

It was like it all happened in slow motion because he saw the ball going very slow and he barely had time to react when suddenly the creature jumped into the air and flew out of the planet, the ball flew onto the ground on the other side of the planet that caused the planet to glow red, the ground shook and started to break into bits and explosions were heard around the planet. Micha jumped into the air as well as only solution and followed the creature on his top speed, the creature saw that Micha followed him and blasted far out of range for Micha to reach as they both got into the outer-space. The creature was out of sight now from Micha but he kept flying and flying. Behind him he heard the planet exploding as all the stones from the remaining parts of the planet passed him at a very high speed. He couldn't stop the tears anymore and allowed them all the flow over his cheeks when he flew farther and farther away from the planet with a trauma he would carry with him his entire life from this day on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Translated the story faster than I would've thought, might be minor flaws in it, if you see one or few, please review them so I can change them later.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Dragonball Z or any other crossover games/books that'll appear later. Only the main characters that don't appear in the shows.**_

* * *

Six years have passed and it's the year 4,999,999,989. Micha is now nine years old and is wandering around on a far away planet, it's so far from his old planet that nobody ever knew it existed. He was this far because he wanted to forget about those memories, about Crystal who he thinks is dead, his master and the rest of the beautiful planet.

As nine year old Micha walks through the streets of a gigantic city, it's night and for the most normal people very dangerous, especially for a nine year old. However, not for him. He could destroy everything in a blink of an eye whenever he wanted but he had all his powers fully under control. He entered an alley and saw not so far from him a small group of around five people at the age of sixteen smoking something like weed and using coke, drug addicts, something the nine year old was very much against because it destroys your body.

The little group saw the boy walking past them and approached the boy, one touched his shoulder, something he'll regret his entire life, causing him to stop and turn around looking at the group with an expression that contained no fear, ''What is a little boy as you wandering around a big and dangerous city as this at this time of day?'' A boy asked looking at the rest of the group causing them to laugh. ''Thinking and something that is not your business.'' He answered with a very cold voice and in an manner the group couldn't accept. The boy grabbed a knife and grabbed Micha at his throat, hovering his knife above his neck. ''Child, I will cut your throat if you talk to me like that one more time.'' He threatened causing Micha to grin and break free with extreme force that caused his hand to break, ''Aw! Look what you did you stupid child.''

Micha afterwards just walked away from the group, farther and farther away but they couldn't accept this either. ''STAY HERE YOU STUPID CHILD!'' Yelled another boy, grabbing the knife and throwing it at Micha, he turned around as the knife hit his cheek, instead of going through his skin like they wanted to it broke into two pieces when it hit his cheek. ''Oh! That tickled!'' Micha said laughing. This time the group was afraid of the little 'monster' child so they grabbed their machine guns and fired them, however he caught every single bullet with his hand and allowed them all to fall onto the ground, ''I am getting tired of your fools.'' This was a serious and even colder tone, afterwards disappearing causing the group to look around the alley frightened and didn't know where he was.

Micha appeared without them knowing it above them and had his hand aimed to them, ''Surprise!'' He said, the group looked at the floating boy with wide eyes when his hand began to glow and a zooming sound appeared, a ball started to form afterwards Micha released it to the group and with a single explosion killed every single of the group, no building around him was damaged by it and he smiled, yet he felt bad by what he did, that they should've got a chance to change their lives because they were only around sixteen. Yet out of his experience he knew that when you did that at sixteen you go into a life full of sorrow, misery and failures.

Micha landed on the side of the crater he made again and looked at the street, there was no car at all visible, but when it was day it was very full with cars, but when you are at night you can't see this at all and you'd think that this city was a dead one.

He calmly walked over the street and once in a while looked at a opened window with lights on, sometimes he had the urge to cry again because of what happened in his short life so far, he was so lonely, saw so many killing. Despite all the sorrow and failures he had to face in his life he hadn't cried since six years ago when he lost the entire planet where he lived on and all the people he loved. Crystal, his master, his friends and anyone else, all killed in the hands of a maniac, an alien maniac!

Micha stopped walking and jumped into the air, flying over the city to a empty house he occupied himself for a couple of years already, it wasn't much but it protected him against the cold temperature that was in the night. That wasn't really what he feared though, he feared all the nightmares when he would go to sleep and he'd never wake up anymore.

A few minutes had passed and he landed in front of the house, afterwards entering it, he slowly walked towards the bedroom and saw his self-made bed standing there, it wasn't much but it was enough for him. He sat on the bed and thought about what he did. He killed a group of innocent people who couldn't fight and resist his over-natural powers and he wasn't proud of it.

Micha was lying on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He still hadn't found that horrible creature that destroyed Planet Flower but he will never give up until he did. Micha got up and walked towards the door of his house and looked into the sky, seeing all the stars looking at him. He didn't know if the people he loved and lived with would be proud of what he did and had been put through. Yet, when he thought about Crystal a smile appeared on his face and it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Micha closed his eyes and looked with the mysterious powers deep within him around the planet for a gigantic power, but he found no power. But he knew that somewhere in the universe there was a planet with creatures as strong or stronger as him. He opened his eyes again and smiled, he walked into the sidewalk and ignored the people looking at him as he just floated into the air into the air to the clouds afterwards flying pass them and with a gigantic aura exited the planet, a lot of clouds in the sky were blown away by his powers and was seen by some boy on the planet.

A boy named Cedric Marx who lived on the same planet was walking outside on the sidewalk when he saw someone floating into the air and with a aura and a trail behind him disappearing behind the clouds, he thought this was very weird and looked at him until he was completely out of sight. ''Wow! Someone with superpowers!'' The little boy said with a smile on his face to himself and jumped into the air but landed on the sidewalk again with his feet. ''Cedric, dear. What are you doing?'' Asked a woman of thirty behind him, he turned around and laughed. ''I am trying to be like Superman!'' Said Cedric, his mother smiled and patted him on the head. ''Dear, Superman is a myth, probably thought out by someone.'' She explained but Cedric shook his head. ''No, mom! Look at the sky!'' Answered Cedric when he pointed at the sky, a small star and a small trail was insight as it afterwards disappeared. ''That was only a small asteroid Cedric.'' His mother answered, she didn't believe her five-year-old son yet, kids and their imagination! ''Oh mom! Someday I will be exactly like Superman!'' Said Cedric with a gigantic smile on his face, his mother smiled as well. ''Sure you will, dear.'' Said his mother when they both walked towards their home again.

Another six years passed and it's the year 4,999,999,995. Now Micha is fifteen years old and on a far away planet called Planet Plant. In those six years he went through the half of the galaxy to find that horrible monster, but every time to his greatest regret he found nothing but empty, peaceful and untouched planets who weren't touched by an alien maniacs.

Now he lives with a couple who are unable to get any children so they adopted Micha when Micha was wandering around the planet and they couldn't accept that people just ignored him, so the stepfather of him approached him and asked if he had a home that he shook his head to and on the same day he was adopted.

Micha is now standing on a beautiful hill, looking over the entire village where he now lives and his best friend was now standing beside him, called Dion. ''I sure love this planet.'' Said Micha when he aimed his eyes to the green sky and closed them, he allowed the wind to go through his hairs and let it lick his face, that was the feeling he loved. It allowed him to smile when he sat down on the grass and opened his eyes again.

''Micha, I can't believe that you are from outside Planet Plant!'' Said Dion to him when he looked down to Micha who was sitting in the grass. ''Oh, then you don't believe me. I assure you Dion that in a few years from now people will see me as the biggest savior of the universe who protects them from everything and that in many other years I will get a son who will take my place and save even more people than me!'' Said Micha, Dion smiled and looked at the sky.

''You can fly, Micha. I want to be able to do such thing as well like Superman.'' Said Dion to him when Micha looked at him with a weird expression. ''Superman?'' He asked, Dion nodded. ''Yup, that's how a boy calls another boy around his age that can fly across the planet and can release magic balls from his hands, he never hurts anyone innocent unless people want to hurt him and that's how people called him Superman, but I'm sure it's just a myth.'' He told. Micha smiled and knew somehow it was about him. ''Wow, Superman, huh?'' Asked Micha when he got up again and saw Dion nodding. ''Yes Micha, Superman. You aren't Superman, are you?'' Asked Dion. However he didn't expect Micha to nod. ''I think it is about me. The last couple of years were very tough for me after I left Planet City, also called Planet Frara or something like that.'' Answered Micha. He closed his eyes and thought about a situation that he had a few months ago on another planet,

_Micha was walking through a small village on a dark, rainy day in a planet that was far from Planet Plant, Planet Frara or Planet Flower. Oh, Micha hated rain very much when he couldn't find shelter and protect himself from the cold and wet weather! ''Hey! You!'' Shouted a boy of his age behind him, Micha turned around and looked into the eyes of the boy, ''Yes you! What do you want here?'' Micha didn't stop looking into his eyes and stayed quiet, ''I AM TALKING WITH YOU!'' That was somehow louder but Micha stayed on the same spot, it got into one ear and the other ear out._

''_I give you a very useful advice, go away.'' He said calmly and threatening. The boy who was in front of Micha did notice something; he didn't blink his eyes like normal people would. ''Ha! I'll never leave! Like I would!'' The boy shouted again, but Micha heard fear in his voice that took over his body and caused the boy to punch Micha in his face but broke his entire hand by the impact, it was like he punched a metal wall! ''OH SHIT! What kind of monster are you?!'' After he yelled this the boy tried to run away. But Micha didn't want to keep it on this so he aimed his hand to the boy as it began to glow, the boy looked behind him very frightened when he saw a white ball flying to him, when he wanted to dodge it he was already too late as it touched him and with a yell of pain he was blown in a million pieces, blood flew around and a bit on his fingers, he smiled by it._

_Micha did the fingers with the blood in his mouth and licked it with another smile, he wasn't really knowing what he was doing and needed something to recover from it, ''I warned him,'' He said to himself, ''But he just wouldn't listen.'' When he was done licking his fingers he continued walking with his hands in his pocket._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: Third chapter, a long way to go until I actually FINISH this story since the size of the dutch story is pretty insane for myself because I barely write on one project. Anyway, enjoy, this might be a boring chapter but a small background character appears here again that we've seen as a kid in Planet Frara (City Planet).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Dragonball Z or any other crossover games/books that'll appear later. Only the main characters that don't appear in the shows.**_

* * *

''… I didn't had control of myself, Dion. I was very sick in my head at that moment.'' Told Micha. This shocked him, he was a murderer in the past by all the things that happened? ''Wow, horrible man!'' Said Dion after a minute of silence. He just nodded. ''That's how I think about it now, I still have no clue what was going on in myself.'' He answered back, smiling a little, ''I searched for help afterwards because I thought the 'other side' was a little too tempting, okay way too tempting what caused that my feelings got wild and I couldn't control them anymore. That's why I searched for help so I could get it into my control again what worked, so I could travel the galaxy with a cleared mind again that I controlled. One year ago now I met a person on a weird planet with only jungles…''

_Micha was walking with a huge blade in his hand, cutting his way parts of the jungle. He didn't use his powers here anymore because he was slowly getting tired of using his powers without any reason to people and things that can't resist it. ''I need to find my way out here, I might know a village somewhere!'' He said to himself when he cut the last branch and afterwards heard someone yelling, it was a woman, not so far from him. He instantly turned to the sound and ran with his body through every obstacle in his way until he came at a village that was on fire, a woman was attacked by some creature that he couldn't recognize himself but it looked like she was about to be murdered._

Micha used his instincts and threw the blade to the creature, it got through his head and afterwards falling to the ground, death. He sighed of relief and walked to the woman who thanked him immediately. ''Thank you. May I ask what your name is?'' The woman asked, he smiled. ''My name is Micha and I am not from around here.'' Told Micha, the woman looked at him with a weird expression but he ignored it afterwards walking to the lifeless body of the creature and pulled the knife out of his skull. Thick green blood was on the blade and it was very sticky so it didn't drip off it very easily.

_  
Micha wiped the blood off the blade on the side of a tree and got it back in the holder afterwards looking at the woman. ''If I may ask, miss, what is your name?'' Asked Micha very politely, the woman looked at him with a questioned look like she was in shock and snapped out of it. ''My name is Amy, please don't say miss but just call me by my name. I can tell that you are very polite.'' She answered. She looked around and saw that everybody was dead except from herself. ''What are you doing to do now the village is gone?'' Asked Micha, Amy looked at him and shook her head. ''I honestly have no idea.'' She answered being very unsure, she wiped a tear off her cheek that came out of her right eye and looked at the road leading into the jungle, ''We should go that way, we need to go before they come again.'' She ran to the street and stopped a few meters later for Micha because she noticed he wasn't following. ''They? Who's they?'' Asked Micha. She didn't turn around to face him._

''No time, come!'' She told, she pulled him with her and together they got farther and farther into the jungle, Micha heard shouting from behind him, apparently from some monster that she talked about but he continued despite how bad and awful the thoughts of being followed would be, he didn't hope that because it frightened him for some reason.

She ran faster and faster and behind them they heard footsteps of creatures, coming closer and closer, louder and louder. How louder it became, the faster Micha and Amy ran, ''I am beginning to get tired.'' Said Amy slowly down to Micha who wasn't even short on breath. Micha looked at her and grabbed her at her waist and allowed her to get on his back when he ran even faster through the jungle.

After an hour the beasts that followed them were already thousands of miles behind them and Micha stopped with running, he was after all that running still not short on breath. Yet he stopped and allowed Amy to sit down on a fallen tree, he sighed of relief and sat down next to her. ''Wow, Micha, you are very fast.'' Amy told him, he looked at her and smiled. ''I had a very good teacher for fighting, but the planet I came from and where he was got blown to bits by a creature.'' He answered to her, he looked at the ground. ''Creature? You mean a your sized child-looking creature that is very ruthless, has no feelings? One with black eyes, red pupils, some sort of antenna on his head, white pants with a black belt and a golden symbol in the middle that contains a black 'M'?'' She asked, Micha instantly looked at her and got up again. ''EXACTLY! Where is that creature?'' He asked very quickly. ''I honestly have no idea Micha, I saw him a few months ago on this planet when he almost wanted to destroy us but somebody else with strange mysterious powers like you shot him from us to the universe. That person was a girl, your age, black hair, brown eyes and looks quite pretty for her age. Yet, I have no idea where they both are.'' She answered. Micha couldn't believe what he heard, that description of the girl is like Crystal. Could she still be alive? He thought she died with the planet and by that creature killing everybody in the planet by blowing it up. He had to find out and he would!

''Just a small question though, how old are you?'' Asked Micha after a minute of silence. ''I am eighteen years old, how about you?'' Answered Amy, he sat next to her again and looked at her, he had to admit that she looked quite nice. ''I am currently fourteen years old.'' Answered Micha. Amy's eyes widened by this. ''Only fourteen? I thought you were seventeen because you are so mature, you don't act like a fourteen year old. You have grown much faster than others your age.'' Told Amy, he nodded.

''I was basically forced to grow up by fighting. But I got to admit I wanted to fight myself when I was three years old, I was the strongest on my planet then.'' Answered Micha, Amy didn't know what she should say to this. ''The strongest huh? That explains why you are so fast and strong.'' She told, Micha smiled and looked into the sky.

''…so that was a girl named Amy. I liked her a little bit because she looked quite handsome and cute and you know…'' Told Micha to Dion. Dion looked at him. ''So you are also saying that this mysterious looks like… Crystal? That girl you liked very much as a three-year old while normal boys and girls of that age would 'Eww' at the thought?'' He asked. Micha nodded. ''Yes, Dion. That was what she meant, but even today I have no idea where she is. I hope she is happy and safe because then I can go to sleep very calmly with a hearth that has been relieved.''

''I wouldn't worry dear.'' A female voice told him, they both turned around seeing his beautiful stepmother standing there. ''I just can't stop thinking about her..'' Said Micha when he looked at her, she just smiled. ''I am sure she is alright.'' That came out very convincing yet he couldn't believe it. ''I'm not so sure about that..'' Said Micha quietly, he looked at the sky and saw a figure approaching them all of a sudden from the sky and when he crashed just before Micha he saw it was a boy of his age with black hair, brown eyes and his length. Micha shook the boy and was confused, when his eyes snapped open and punched Micha in the face as a reflex.

Micha was holding his nose in pain as the boy immediately stood up in fighting stance, ''Don't touch me beast!'' Said the boy, confusing Micha. ''What the hell are you talking about?'' He nearly yelled at the unknown boy and stood up, ''Flying from the sky and landing in our peaceful planet. If you're here, you adept yourself!'' Said Micha when the boy started to relax a little and took the surroundings in him. All green, pieceful and even a green sky. He was surely mistaken. He got out of the fighting stance and looked at the ground. ''I'm sorry.. I am just nervous because I just came here with a ship which got shot in the sky, a guy pulled me out and knocked me unconscious causing me to fall into the planet. I have no idea how I survived it. Well.. around things, my name is Cedric Marx and I am originally from Planet Frara, the city planet.'' Told Cedric, Micha smiled. ''Ah, Frara, been there some time before I flew off as a nine-year old to somewhere else.'' Answered Micha. Cedric looked at him in confusion. ''Flying? You mean like Superman?'' He asked. Micha just grinned and nodded.

''Superman is just some name they gave me. My name is Micha Raats and well.. I am from a planet even I don't know. I started fighting on Planet Flower, a once peaceful planet that got blown to bits by a strange man.'' Told Micha. Cedric stood there in silence looking at him until he finally moved again. ''You-You are Superman? The person I saw flying off in the city through the sky out of the planet?'' Asked Cedric. ''I guess so, there are probably other people with the similar powers as well.'' Answered Micha, Cedric just smiled and nodded. ''You think I can stay here until I finally find a way to return home again?'' Asked Cedric. Micha nodded. ''Of course. Why wouldn't we allow you to stay? Stay as long as you see fit.'' Answered Micha. Cedric just stretched his arm to Micha and shook his hand with a smile. ''Thank you very much.''


End file.
